Runners of remnant
by Stack96
Summary: Just a cross over with mirror's edge and RWBY. Give it a chance.
1. Run gone wrong

**Hey all! So I was playing mirrors edge and wanted to make a story about it and RWBY seeing as how Ruby is quick and Blake is good at running and being sneaky. Only thing is the age thing. Ruby is 15 in the web series (Yes web series. It was a web series before it was an anime so I will call it a web series.) And I decided to bump it up to 17 so it felt right. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are all around 19. Alright Character time.**

**Name: Jordan "Wolf" Stack (I gave up on thinking of names and just decided to use my own name)**

**Appearance: Black hair buzz cut, Dark brown eyes, red shirt, Black loose pants (None of that skinny jean bullshit here), Red running shoes (Like the one's from Mirrors edge), Black fingerless glove on right hand and Red fingerless glove on the other, Black zip up sweatshirt with a Red outline of a wolf on the back.**

**Occupation: Runner**

**Okay Now that that's out of the way To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Run gone wrong

I look out at the tall business building in front of me and smile. The wind blew past me a bit and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I loved this feeling. The feeling of being high up off the ground. It put me at ease. I look to my left and start to jog. I go around the corner and jump, landing on the ledge as it shifts down and slide down it. I hit the bottom of the ledge and start to run again. I slide down the next ledge and turn around the building to see a billboard. I sprint on the edge then up the stairs. I wall run on the billboard and turn to see a crane coming up. I slide on the wall and jump off just as the crane is in front of me. I land on top of the crane arm and sprint down it. As I reach the bottom I slide off and onto the ground. I sprint again and jump off a double ledge and over the fence. I land and look around smiling.

"_Yeah Yeah. I'm sure the birds are real impressed Wolf. But once you've finished showing off, you think you might concentrate one some actual work? Blake's heading to the hand off. You need to get the delivery to her. She'll be waiting at the communication's tower ahead of you._" Says Merc through the bluetooth.

"Yeah. Yeah. I hear ya. I'm on my way now." I say. "Ain't no rest for the wicked." My name's Jordan Stack but people call me wolf. You see I'm a runner. People think what I do is dangerous or downright insane. You see, runners are a underground courier group who operate independently from the city's legal security and surveillance measures. Basically we take info that is secret and transport it from point A to point B via Parkour. We have to avoid the cops which sucks but hey. The pay's good.

I run as fast as I can and jump across to the building ahead of me and roll as I land. I run and hop over the fence with ease and step jump up to the top of a building. I jump over to grab a zipline to head to the next rooftop. I hop off and keep running. I jump off a double ledge and onto the top of another building. I keep sprinting and jump up the side of a wall and up to the top where there's a pipe. I run across with ease when Merc comes back on the comms.

"_You're making good time Wolf. Blake's almost at the comm's tower. Just meet her there and give her the bag._"

"You got it Merc." I say as I wall run and jump to the other side. I see some plywood on the edge of the building and smirk. I sprint at it and jump off the building. There's a pipe on the other side and I grab it with a grunt. I climb up to the top and see a door. I hear a helicopter and don't even hesitate. I run at the door and bash it open with the speed I had.

"_Wires are fizzing about you Wolf. Looks like some blue's are on the way._"

"When aren't they? How do they know where I am?" I ask as I run up some steps.

"_News chopper tipped them off._"

"Well shit. I thought it was a police chopper." I say as I jump onto a stack of boxes and jump over to a ledge on the other side. I hang off the ledge and jump over to the vents behind me. I climb up onto the vents and head into a ventilation shaft. I hear my footsteps echo and I see a drop. I fall down it and roll on the ground.

"Hey! Drop the bag and put your hands where we can see them or we will open fire!" I don't hesitate and sprint for a stair case. The cops open fire and I hear bullets wiz past my head.

"What the hell?!" I say surprised by their actions. Cops usually don't give a damn about runners yet these one's were attacking me. I run up the stairs and see a door I can use as an exit.

"_Get the hell out of there Wolf!_"

"Trying my best here!" I say as I bust through the door.

"_I'm patching Blake in._" says Merc as I bust open another door to outside. "_You there Blake?_"

"_What the fuck happened?_" came a female voice from the other side. I run to the left and jump over a bar that was in my way.

"Cops are after me!" I say as I turn right and jump off the building. I land on the building across from it and roll. "Don't know why but they after me and they are NOT HAPPY!" I break into a sprint and run for a double ledge to get me over a structure on the roof. I slide off the structure and jump off of another double ledge onto a AC unit on the roof. I jump over to a taller position.

"_You got some Blues coming up. Looks like you're gonna have to fight._" Says Merc.

"Great." I say sarcastically. I turn left and see two Cops with pistols on the building next to me. I jump onto the building and run at the first one. He tries to hit me with his pistol but I move to the side and flip him onto his back while grabbing the gun. I see the other one on a catwalk and shoot at him to make him duck in cover. I run and jumped off of a double ledge to get to the cat walk. I turn and see the cop take aim. I serpentine my way to him and flying kick him in the face. He goes down and I jump up onto the ledge near the catwalk.

"_You ready Blake?_"

"_Yup. I can see Wolf now._" I jump over to a fire escape and climb up it to the roof of the building. Once there I see Blake on the other rooftop above me. **(If you haven't seen RWBY don't expect me to describe her or any of the other RWBY Characters.)** "Hey! Throw me the bag!" I show it to her and toss it over with ease. She catches it and nods to me. "I got it from here."

"Good. Be careful Blake. Cops using force."

"Don't worry about me." She looks behind me and her face goes pale. "Shit! Get out of here!" She yells.

I turn around and see a group of heavily armored SWAT with machine guns and one wasn't wearing a helmet. She had long yellow hair and was wearing aviators and an orange scarf. They all see me and take aim. "FUCK!" I shout and sprint left. I jump over the fence and slide under a pipe as bullets start to fly around me.

"_You got to get off that roof Wolf. I don't care how just get off it!_" Yells Merc. I see the chopper from before and sprint as fast as I can at it. I get to the edge of the roof and jump off toward the chopper. I grab onto the leg of the chopper and hang on for dear life. The chopper starts to spin and I look down to see a crash mat. I groan to myself.

"This'll suck if I miss." I let go of the chopper and start to fall. I land on the crash mat and look up to the building I jumped from to see all 4 of the SWAT officers looking down at me.

"_This was a low key job! Why did they shoot? What did you do Wolf?_" Asks Merc.

"Nothing. They just started shooting."

"_Don't know what the hell's going on. I'll ask around. In the meantime head back home Wolf._"

"Will do. I've had enough people trying to kill me for one day." I start to run across the rooftops toward the residential district of Vale.

* * *

I get to the residential district and pass by the high school like I usually do. I had my hood up so no one knows who I am and go to a vending machine nearby. I buy a water and take a sip. I take off my hood and pour some on my head to cool me off. I wipe it out of my eyes and see a girl with black hair and red tips. She was wearing a red hoodie and baggy pants like mine. I finish up my water when I realize she's coming toward me. I start to leave but she stops me.

"Wait. Are you a runner?" she asks.

"Sorry. You got me confused with someone else." I say and try to leave. That's when I see the same woman from the roof earlier that day. The one that was on SWAT. "Shit." I say and start to sprint off. I hop over a wall and start to bolt it down the street. I was not in the mood for another showdown with SWAT anytime soon.

* * *

I get home and turn on some music. I go to the fridge and look for any leftovers and find out that some of it is missing. "That's odd. I remember having some leftover Chinese here somewhere." I start moving things aside when I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around and see my roommate Blake sitting there eating my Chinese food. "Hey!"

"You're the one who got here late." She says with a smirk.

"But that was mine." I say saddened.

"Too bad." She says and smiles. I sigh and look around for something to eat. "So what happened back there?"

"Don't know. I fall out of a vent and all of a sudden the cops start shooting. That's all I got out of it." I say as I grab a box of cereal.

"I've never seen them attack us like they did today."

"Me either. It actually surprised me. Usually they don't give a damn about us. But now. Now they just shoot at us? What gives?"

"Who knows? They may have just changed their view on us."

"No I mean what gives with there being no milk?" She just looks at me in disbelief. "What?"

"You were shot at today by the cops and you're worried about milk?"

"Well I can't have my cereal without milk… Well I could it just wouldn't be the same."

"Sometimes I wonder how you're still alive."

"Luck my dear Blake. Luck." I say as I eat my dry cereal.

* * *

**Okay guys. So how do you like my cross over for this? It's… the first of its kind and I had a bit of help from one of my friends when coming up with this Idea but who knows. It could end well. Stack out.**


	2. new runner

**Chapter 2: New Runner**

The next few missions were the same as the last time. I run across the rooftops but the Cops kept finding us and shooting at us. Soon Merc called it and we were put on hold for all deliveries until we figure out what's going on. I go out though and practice my running so I don't get dull. I stay away from areas that the cops would be and haven't been caught yet. Another thing that's happened is I keep getting stopped by the girl with red tipped hair. She keeps asking me if she can join the runners and every time I tell her the same thing…

"I keep telling you. I'm not in the runners." I say as I walk down the street.

"Then where do you go wearing that outfit?" she asks.

"Look."

"Ruby." She says happily.

"Ruby. I'm not a runner." I say while motioning around me. She looks at me confused. I take out my phone and type down, "_Not in the open. Cameras and cops everywhere._" She nods and I turn into an alley. She follows me and I pin her to the wall with my arm. "Give up on being a runner."

"What?! Why should I?"

"Look. We've been getting shot at by the cops for no reason. If you value your life you won't become a runner."

"No matter what, I AM gonna be a runner!" She says Angrily.

Just then a woman starts calling around for Ruby. "Damn it. Time to escape." I get off her and wall run up the opposite wall and grab onto a ledge of a fire escape. I climb up and sprint to the roof. When I reach the roof I hear a second pair of footsteps behind me. I turn my head and see Ruby following me. "Stop following me girl." I say and Jump over to the next roof top.

"Not happening till I can join!" She says as she jumps over too. I get aggravated and see my worst fear coming towards me. A police chopper with a mounted gun.

"SHIT!" I say as I back pedal. I see a door and bust it down getting inside with Ruby right behind me. "God damn it kid!" I say and she flinches.

"Hey!" Someone yells and I turn to see a police officer down the hall. "Put your hands where I can see them!" He says as he reaches for his gun. I scowl and run towards him. The cop pulls his gun but it's too late. I wall run and spin kick him around. I then grab his gun and see another cop coming around the corner. I hold the cop I disarmed as a shield and walk backwards.

"Calm down buddy." Says the officer coming towards me. Ruby just looks back and forth at what's happening.

"Hell no! You cops have been after us for some time now. You've been disrupting our runs and have been trying to kill us. I want to know why!" I say with the gun pointed at him while backing up.

"I can't tell you the reason." He says. I reach the staircase to the door I busted open and kick my hostage towards the cop. I run up the stairs and turn around as the cop raises his gun. By this point Ruby was outside and waiting. I fire a few rounds around him causing him to take cover. I empty the clip and toss the gun down at him, hitting him in the head. I turn and sprint toward the edge and jump over grabbing a pipe and sliding down to the street. I move into a group of people and act like I'm their buddy so the cop losses me. The group see's my outfit and understands instantly.

* * *

After some careful evasion I make it out of the area with cops. I see my apartment complex and sigh in relief. "So this is where you live." I hear behind me.

I jump and turn to see Ruby standing there with a huge smile. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BRAT!?"

"Well I just wanted to see if-"

"NO! You can't join!" I say and turn. Only to see Blake at the window. "Blake!" I yell up to her. She looks down and waves. I motion for her to come down and she slides down a pipe near the fire escape.

"What's up Jordan?" she asks.

"Help me out here."

"With?" I just motion to Ruby and she gives me a weird look.

"She wants to join us and I say NO. But she doesn't listen."

"I see." She says and looks over to Ruby. "You really want to join?"

"More than anything." Says Ruby.

"Is she any good?"

"Are you shitting me?" I ask with a 'What the fuck look'.

"Answer."

"I managed to keep up with him while he was running on the rooftops." Speaks up Ruby.

"Silence you!" I say causing her to flinch.

"Jordan. Be nice." Blake gets out her phone and calls Merc. "Hey Merc. I have someone here who wants to join the runners… No she asked Jordan. Even followed him back to our apartment… He's saying we shouldn't… Alright I'll tell her… Bye Merc." She hangs up I just hang my head.

"He said to give her a shot didn't he?" I ask.

"Yup." Ruby immediately perks up.

"Fuck that. I'm going to bed. She's like a black cat crossing my path. Bringing nothing but bad Luck."

"Hey! Watch what you say!" shouts Blake.

"Whatever traitor." I say as I climb up the pipe and into the apartment.

* * *

**Blake**

I shake my head as Jordan goes up to the apartment. "Don't mind him. He can be a little touchy. Go to the roof of this address tomorrow at noon. And don't be late." I say giving her the address. "Oh and be sure not to be followed."

"Right!" says Ruby as she beams a smile. I smile back.

"Now get home. Your family must be worried." Her face goes pale at that and she takes off sprinting. I go back up to the apartment and see Jordan Sitting on the couch. I put on a stern look and walk up to him. "You know. You should be nicer to her."

"Not happening." He says.

"Come on. She seems like a good kid. Hell she reminds me of you back in the day."

"She's nothing like me and you know it." He says as he takes a drink from his soda. "I asked Merc directly. Besides She talks too openly about it and in case you forgot. We have cops hunting us down."

"Well what's the harm in letting her try to become a runner?"

"You're too trusting."

"And you're too uptight."

"We both have our own opinions then." He says without looking at me.

"Can't you take anything seriously in your life?"

"I am. We don't know anything about this girl and she wants to join us? What about her family? What would happen to them if the police find out she's a runner!?"

I calm down a bit after that. "You just don't want her to end up like you."

"Damn Fucking Straight I don't. You know I'm still not fully back to my normal self." He looks away. "I never will be."

"Hey. That wasn't your fault and you know that."

"They were taken because of what I do!"

I just move over to him. "Jordan." He just turns toward his room.

"I'm going to sleep." He says as He goes to his room and closes the door. I sigh and head to my room to get to sleep.

* * *

**To Jordan the next day**

I wake up with a start and look at the time. _**5:00AM**_. I take a shower and get dressed in a matter of minutes. I go into the kitchen and grab a beagle to go. I go out the window and start to just walk around. No one is up by this time and the streets are clear as can be. I walk down the street until I stop at the graveyard. The gates are locked so I can't get in, but that never stopped me before. I hop the fence and head into the cemetery. I stop at the grave of my family and hear a familiar voice behind me.

"You here to visit them again?" I turn around and see the owner of the cemetery standing there. He had silver hair and always had a cane and mug of coffee with him.

"Yeah. I am Ozpin."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault. Besides, those officers were arrested afterward."

"Not all of them. One did get away, and now he's head of the precinct."

"He'll get justice one way or another. You can't hide everything forever."

"It doesn't matter. If I ever meet him. He's dead." I walk away without another word and hop the fence back out to the street. I look at my watch and see it's around 7:30 in the morning. I decide to head to the training grounds and practice for a bit then relax.

* * *

A couple hours later I wake up due to a commotion. I open my eyes and see Merc, Blake, Sun, Velvet, and Celeste all on the rooftop. "Well. Look who decided to wake up." Says Cel.

"Shut up. Not in the mood." I say as I stand up. "It's bad enough I couldn't sleep last night. I don't need your shit to top it off."

"Calm down Jordan." Says Velvet and I just grunt and go to the top of the rooftop entrance and lay back down. I was just about to fall back asleep when the door burst open and Ruby steps out.

"Can I not get sleep up here!?" I shout making Ruby jump. "I mean seriously. I need some fucking sleep."

"Just go to sleep Jordan." Shouts Blake. I grumble and lay back down to fall asleep.

* * *

**Ruby**

I see Jordan lay back down and fall asleep and can't help but wonder why he's always angry. "So you're the kid who wants to be a runner huh?" says a man with light brown hair cut short. "And I hear you wouldn't leave Jordan alone about it."

"Uh. Yeah." I say scratching the back of my head.

"I see. Well we're waiting for one more person to show up." He looks behind me and smiles. "And here she comes now." I turn around and see a woman with short black hair and a tattoo under her eye and on her entire right arm. "Nice of you to join us Faith."

"Sorry I'm late. The run took longer than I thought." She says. "So why did you call us all up her Merc."

"We have someone who wants to join the runners."

"Oh really. Where are they then?" The man named Merc points at me. The woman turns around and looks at me. "A kid? I don't think this is something you would want to do."

"Thank you!" says Jordan from his little spot.

"Nice to see you too Wolf."

"Wolf?" I ask confused.

"We call him wolf due to the fact that he has the senses of a wolf." Says Blake.

"I see." I say as I look back to Jordan.

"Believe it or not she wouldn't leave wolf alone till she could join." Says Merc.

"Oh? So she's dead set on becoming a runner." Says Faith.

"Which is why we're all up here. To see what she can do up against Wolf."

"Why Wolf?"

"She went to him so naturally I will pit her up against him. It was the same way with all of you."

"Fair enough." Faith turns to Wolf. "Hey wolf you hear that?" He replies by flipping her the bird. "He heard." She then turns to me. "So think you can keep up with him?"

"I've done it once before. How hard could it be a second time?"

"I like her. She's got spirit." Says a monkey faunus.

"Well I'll go get Wolf." Says Blake as she jogs over to Jordan's laying form. She says a few things and soon just slaps him in the head. We could see them arguing and I see merc sigh. He walks over and points a gun to Jordan's head. I try to walk over but Faith puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I see Jordan push his head against the gun smiling. Merc sighs and walks back over with Blake in tow.

"Well looks like he won't do it, So now you'll have to train with someone else. Blake?" says Merc.

"I can do it."

"Good then you guys get started." Blake and I nod and we get to work on what I need.

* * *

**Second down. Tell me what you think of it so far. I need to know if I got this down or not. Till next time. STACK OUT!**


	3. Important update

**Hey everyone! It's your buddy stack here with a little announcement. I've started a account in hopes of you guys helping me out a bit. As most of you know I'm in college. but I'm failing one of my classes due to a crappy teacher. She doesn't teach. She tells us to read a story or poem, answer some questions or write and essay, then becomes bias when grading them. In other words She fails you if you don't put your answer in her words. It's stupid yes but College is also very expensive. just this class alone is $4000. That's a lot. Now my mother is mad at me and I'm trying to fix it but it only can be fixed so much. Which is where you come in. is free. You can become a patron for me for only $5. Why $5? It's cheep. You can do more if you want but that's up to you. If you help me one of the rewards will be yours. All you have to do is tell me what you would like. If you want to help go to _ dot com / stack 96_ Thanks for reading this guys. Till my next chapter (Freak at beacon maybe) Stack out. **


	4. Cousin and Truth

Chapter 3: Cousin and truth

It's been a few days since Ruby, or as I like to call her 'shrimp', joined the runners. She misses school at times to train. I'm sitting in my apartment listening to the police scanner. I soon hear my cousin Jessi come on. "This is Sargent Stack going to take a report about a break in at Robert Pope's place. The address is 507 west sander's street."

"Roger that Sargent. Be on the look out for any runners."

"It's good to see her still able to live life." I say to myself.

"Shots fired! Shots fired from 507 west sander's street! I need units to investigate and report back."

My eyes go wide at that. "Jess!" I shout and jump out of the window and toward the city.

* * *

I stand on a rooftop a few buildings away from where pope works. "Almost there." I say.

"_Well any time you want to tell me where you're going and what the hell you're doing, feel free._" says merc in my bluetooth.

"It's my cousin, Jess."

"_Ah okay, I'm gonna see if I can figure out what's going on. Give me a sec._" I turn to my left and see an AC unit on the opposite building. I jump onto it and over the first fence. I look down and see a rat running at the fence then immediately get shocked as It touched the fence. I see a double ledge leading up to the fence and use it to jump over the fence. I keep running and jump off some plywood on the edge of the building and over to the next building. I hop up onto a ledge higher up and look at what lies ahead. I see a barbwire fence below and a bar far enough to hop over with. "_Okay, Drake says there's been some heat on west sander's, Pope's place_. _I guess that's where you're going, but be careful. No telling what's going on over there._"

"I'll be careful." I look over and see a little area where people can relax and watch the city... And my entrance into the building. I get a running start and jump across the gap and roll as I land.

"_You know he was running for mayor, right? Finally someone who could make a difference."_

"Yeah. He could. Hell he's got my vote." I bash open the door and run down the empty halls till I find an elevator. I enter it and hit the button to go up. I wait while listening to ads about the mall in the elevator until I reach the top floor. The doors open and I walk through the empty office until I see the biggest office ment for Pope where my cousin was freaking out. "Ummm..." She turns around and her eyes go wide. "Hey... Cuz."

"Jordan? Is that you?" She asks.

I sigh. "Yeah it's me." I look over to the desk where I see Pope lying dead. "Did you..."

"What?! Of course not!"

"Okay Okay. It was just a question." I walk over and look at the damage. "So what happened here?"

"I don't know. I came here for a report about a break in and then everything went black. When I came too I found him shot. And I'm pretty sure It was with my gun! There was a book of some kind on the desk. I think it was his diary but it's gone now."

"Journal."

"What?"

"For guys it's journal."

"Whatever. I left my radio in the car and haven't had time to phone it in yet."

I look out the window for any cops that may be coming, then grab her wrist. "Come on. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"I'm not running! I'm not like you. If I run I'll look guilty." I shake my head.

"You think this was an accident? He was running for mayor. This was no accident Jess. Someone wanted him dead and wanted you to take the fall."

"Please Jordan. You have contacts. There has to be more to this. He knew something and he wanted to tell me."

"Jess. You know I can't get involved. I'm a runner." She shakes her head and turns back to the window.

"_Blues on there way Wolf. You might want to be outgoing right about, Oh... Now!_" says Merc over the radio.

I look at my cousin who had a pleading face. I sigh again. "I'll see what I can do." I say as I walk over to Pope's body. I see a piece of paper under his hand and pick it up.

"If this goes down badly, find Lieutenant Ironwood. He's my superior. Take anything you find to him."

"_I'm serious, Wolf. Remember they're not playing nice. Get out of there._"

I go over to Jess and hug her. "Stay safe Jess. I'll find out who did this." I say. She returns the hug and I turn to leave the office. As soon as I exit I hear the elevator doors open I look over and see swat emerging. "Shit." I say as I vault the railing. I run and turn a corner and see more on the left path. I go right and jump over some display boxes as they shoot at me.

"_SWAT swarming on you Wolf. Get out of there._" I run up to floor 36 of accounting while hearing the gunshots get louder. "_There should be an exit through accounting._" I wallclimb and lift myself up onto a ledge. I see an open divider into another part of the building and jump through it. I hit the floor and roll. I climb up to some support structures and go into an airvent. I hear bullets going through the vent behind me and slide out the other side. I see the emergency exit and sprint toward it. I hear a helicopter and turn to see one hovering outside the building. I run faster as the Gatling gun unloads on me. I bust the door open and see a slope leading down to another rooftop on the other side. I hop the railing and slide down. The chopper keeps firing at me but misses every shot. I jump off the slope and land on the other rooftop not wasting any time running left and away from the chopper. The chopper follows while shooting at me as I slip between two air vents and jumping off the ledge and onto the penthouse. I jump off that and merc comes back on the radio. "_That bird ain't playing around. Get your ass to the CEC news building. I'm finding you a way out._" I run from rooftop to rooftop, Jumping vent to vent. The chopper follows my every move. I jump off a roof and onto a crash mat with a loud thud. I jump over a nearby fence and go between two buildings. "_What the hell? Move Wolf!_"

"I'm trying my best here!" I jump onto a ledge and wallrun along the wall next to me. I turn and jump off grabbing a bar as I do. I swing onto a staircase and keep running. I wallrun again and jump onto the vents next to me. I do it again and jump to a vent further away. I do it once more and jump onto a rooftop ducking under some pipes. I jump a fence and run between some solar panels. I see a rooftop with a red door and jump over to it. I roll and burst through the door as quick as I could. When I look up I see more SWAT coming out of an elevator. I go right and hop over a fence. I run down the little passage and jump the next fence. I sprint over to the elevator and get inside slamming the button to go down. As the doors close SWAT open fires. The door shows where all the bullets hit with little dents but none make it through. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"_Yeah, You can breath out now. Damn, what a mess. Can't believe Pope's gone. Shit man, this damn city. So you knew him, huh? Well you sure opened up a can of worms on this one. Take the bridge across the avenue and head for Centurion Plaza._" The doors open and Glance at some TV's with the headline 'Runner chased after escaping murder scene'. I barge through a set of emergency doors and onto a balcony. I turn left and drop down to a ledge. I then wallrun across to another balcony, bursting through the doors as soon as I do. "_Picking up squad cars movin' in on you. You ain't got much time._" I go right and across the bridge and jump the railing. I burst through the exit to be met with Dozens of VPD cars appearing with sirens blairing. "_Their trying to surround you, Wolf. Punch through to the plaza!_" I hop another railing and slide down a ledge. I hop down to ground level and run through a glass tunnel. Shots ring out as glass shatters around me but I keep my pace. "_Their trying to cut you off ahead, Wolf. Get through 'em quick!_" I hear the chopper again and groan.

"They never give up do they?" I grumble and jump over a ledge and down a level.

"_You gotta push through to the plaza, Wolf. There's a route through the tunnels ahead._" I turn right and into the tunnels. Cobalt neon signs blind me but I push past them. I go down a set of stairs leading to the plaza and slide under a closing security gate as the lights change from cobalt to fuschia. "_Get some air in your lungs and run, Wolf. You don't wanna know what's behind you. Just keep running._" I keep running and sliding under closing gates. "_Should be an exit of the rail overpass in the plaza ahead. Sun's heading to the other side to get you out._" I exit into the plaza where two Blue's with pistols were waiting. "_Blues up ahead. One at a time remember._" I run towards the closest one and flying kick him in the face. He falls over unconcious and I grab the gun shooting the other in the vest knocking the wind out of him. I toss the gun and jump off a bench and over a glass railing. "_Head up onto the rail overpass. It's the only way through._" Rails grind above me as a train flies by. Some more Blue's show up and fire at me. I run and scale a wall up onto a platform and start to climb the ladder. "_You've almost lost 'em. Patching Sun in._" I reach the top and start to run on a ledge with a barbed wire fence next to me.

"_Wolf, Let's get you out of here._" Comes Sun's usual happy go lucky self. I keep running and see a zipline ahead. I jump on the zipline and land on a platform. I hop the railing, sliding down a slope for the last time and landing on a glass ceiling but it breaks from under me as I land. I fall down and land on the glass shards below with some stabbing into my back. The chopper flies above me not knowing where I was. Sun turns around and looks at me shocked at my entrance. He comes over and waves a hand in my face. "You alright?"

"I don't know. I think I have glass in my back."

"Well lets get you back home and take care of that." He helps me up and we run through the empty food court.

"_You did good, Wolf. No word on what's got the blues all trigger-happy but I'll keep on it. And, um, Don't worry about your cousin, okay? We'll fix this._"

"Thanks Merc." I say as me and Sun keep running.

* * *

After some time of running we end up back at my apartment. I take the stairs as to not make my wounds any worse. I knock on the door and Blake opens it up. "Where have you been?"

"Around." I say as I enter the apartment. I see Ruby sitting on the couch. She turns to see me and gets up. She hugs me as hard as she can causing the shards of glass to dig into my back deeper. I grimace and she lets go instantly.

"I'm sorry." She then looks down at her hands and sees them covered in blood. She looks back up horrified.

"Chill. It's just some glass."

Blake comes over and raises her brow. "And where have you been?"

"Patch me up and I'll tell you." She walks away while rolling her eyes as I take off my sweatshirt and shirt. I grab a chair and sit in it with the back rest in front of me. Blake comes back over with the first aid kit and starts to take out the glass pieces. I tell them about my cousin and how I had to escape the cops. "And to top it off I think that blonde bitch was the one in the helicopter shooting at me."

"Blonde bitch?" asks Blake as she finishes up.

"Yeah. The one that shot at me on that one run. You know where I had to jump onto a news chopper."

"Ohhhh. That one."

"Did she wear a pair of aviators and wear an orange scarf?" asks Ruby with a worried expression.

I glare at her. "How do you know that?" She squirms a bit then Blake starts to glare at her. "What aren't you telling us, shrimp?"

"Well..." She starts as I stand up towering over her. "Shesmysisterandshestheheadoftheswatdevision." she says really quick but we understand it.

"And why didn't you tell us your sister was a cop? Let alone head of the SWAT division."

"Well I REALLY wanted to join the runners but I thought you wouldn't let me if you knew that."

"DAMN RIGHT! She could just track your phone and take us all out!"

"Jordan. Calm down." says Blake. I just raise my hands in disbelief.

"Calm down! SWAT could find us if they wanted to and you want me to calm down?!"

"Yes. If she wanted to do it she would have turned us in already."

"Unless."

"Unless what?"

I turn to Ruby. "Did you tell your sister you were joining the runners?" Ruby just shrinks back and turns away, avoiding my gaze. "Damn it! The way she's been after me, I know for a fact she hates runners."

"Calm down. We don't know that yet. Maybe she was just following orders."

"Yeah. Because a chopper with a Gatling gun that shoots what, 7.62 caliber rounds, doesn't say 'I fucking hate you and want to kill you.' That's VERY reassuring." I say sarcastically.

Blake looks at Ruby. "Ruby. This is something a little to big to keep from your sister. If she finds out you joined and decides to track you to us. Well... It wouldn't end well."

"Meaning we're fucked in more than one way."

"How bad could it be?" asks Ruby with a nervous smile.

"Our clients would be found and either imprisoned or killed. All our families and friends would be imprisoned or killed. More runners will die."

"Okay I get the point!"

"Do you? I can go on. And it only gets worst."

"Jordan!" Yells Blake.

"Whatever I'm gonna go tell Merc the shit news." I leave the room and I call up Merc.

"_Hello?_"

"Merc. We have a big problem."

"_What problem could be bigger than your cousin that's got you worried?_"

"Oh just the fact that Ruby didn't tell her sister she was a runner."

"_How is that a problem?_"

"You know the blonde that shot at me on that low key job and the one in the chopper shooting at me?"

"_Yeah?_"

"That's her sister." There was a silence on the other end.

"_WHAT?!_" I pull the phone away from my ear at that. "_Why didn't she tell us this?_"

"Oh you know why. Otherwise we wouldn't have let her in."

"_Alright. You get some sleep. I'll try and see if they know where we are._"

"Alright. Be careful Merc. You guys are the closest I've had to family since that day."

"_I will Wolf. Now get some sleep._" I hang up and sigh. I go into the other room and see Ruby's gone.

"Where'd she go?"

"Back home. She's gonna see how her sister reacts." says Blake.

"I told Merc and he's seeing if anything is going wrong."

"Good. Now we just have to wait to see how things play out."

"Yeah. Speaking of. You never explained how glass got in your back."

"I didn't? I thought I did."

"No you didn't."

"Well I slid down a slope and into a glass ceiling. It couldn't hold me and thus." I say motioning to my back.

"Your stupid."

"I know."

* * *

**Ruby**

I run back home and go through the door. I try and sneak upstairs but Yang stops me. "And where have you been?"

"Just out with some friends." I look at the table and see maps of everywhere near Pope's building. "What's this about?"

"Its work. Some runner was running from a murder scene and I'm going through all the evidence."

"A runner did it?"

"Yeah. He outran all our troops and took out two cops in the process."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah. This guy's insane too. He was jumping across the rooftops like a mad man."

"Well maybe he was just trying to help someone."

Yang looks at me suspiciously. "What do you know Ruby?"

I look away nervously. "Hypothetically speaking, What would you say if I joined the runners?"

"Ruby If you joined those delinquents I will not let you leave this house. Did you join them?"

"All I'm saying is they aren't that bad. They're normal people who use this as a normal job."

"Ruby... You have to stop hanging around those people. They're bad news."

"No Yang they're not. Why do you hate them so much?"

Yang stands up knocking over the chair. "They killed mom Ruby. They're the ones that killed mom. More specifically." She says picking up a picture and slapping it down on the table. "This one." I walk over and look at the picture. In the picture is Jordan sliding down the roof of the pope building.

"No. This can't be."

"Do you know who this is Ruby?"

"I... I..." I run out the front door with Yang calling after me. _Did you really kill our mom Jordan? Why would you do this to me._

* * *

**Hey everyone. Okay so if you like this story I got some bad news. The guy that inadvertently helped me only has the second chapter written out. And by second chapter I mean the second chapter in the game. I use his written out version for the dialogue. The next chapter will come out fine but All the one's after that will take some time as I have to play and write at the same time. This game isn't good for that so I need to use as much time as I can. Hope you understand. Till next time. Stack out.**


End file.
